


Bad Influence

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Jim gets a promotion, and Darcy thinks it's time to celebrate.





	

Darcy hit send on the last picture she’d just taken before brushing her skirt down to its proper place. Hopefully he wouldn’t recognize the setting. Her body was hot and tingling with arousal, but it would be totally worth the wait.

She hoisted herself up to perch on the edge of the large, wooden desk. The office looked like it was hardly ever used, but it was still an office. She crossed one leg over the other, her foot bobbing as she waited. Any minute now… 

The door opened and Jim walked in, an impatient look on his face. He froze when he saw her, his impatience disappearing as he hurried to shut the door behind him. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be in here.”

She shrugged, picking up her press badge and showing it to him. “You’d be surprised what this lets me get into.” She glanced around the room. “I didn’t know you had an office.”

He looked around as well before his dark eyes returned to her. “I hardly ever use it. Except I’m supposed to be having a meeting.” One eyebrow arched.

Her eyes moved over him. He looked  _ really _ good in his uniform. “I’m here to interview you for an article with how it is working with Tony, and honestly I don’t even care. We can talk about that later.” She gestured with her hand like she was brushing it away.

A smile turned up the corners of his lips, poorly hidden when he rubbed his hand over the lower half of his face. “Why are you here, then?”

“I went shopping today and you bought me something, and I’d like an opinion. I mean, I think you’ve already seen it, but not in person.”

He reached behind him, and she heard the lock click over on the door. “ _ I _ bought you something?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s something small.” She got to her feet and turned her back on him, glancing over her shoulder before leaning forward. She was wearing a very properly knee-length black skirt with a ruffle around the hem, and she pulled it up over her hips.

“Darce…” His words died in his throat as he took in what she’d bought, a tiny red satin thong with a bow just over the ass. 

She braced her forearms against the cool surface of the desk, smiling to herself as she kept her eyes on the swiveling faux-leather office chair behind it.

“We can’t do this here,” he said, even as his hands slid over her hips.

“You just got a big promotion, Jim, you should celebrate.” She looked back to see the expression of pure lust on his face as he took in her new purchase. “I checked earlier, you don’t even have to take them off. I mean, that was just my fingers.” Yeah, she’d sent him picture evidence of that.

His palms stilled for a moment, making her smile for having caused that reaction. “And you’re gonna get me demoted again.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not the first colonel who’s ever fucked in the office you never use.” She shimmied, delighting in the barely-audible groan that escaped his lips. “I even got started before you got here so I’d be ready.”

Like he was drawn by a magnet, his fingers slid across the curve of her ass until the slipped under the scrap of fabric only barely covering her center. He let out another groan when his fingers slid easily through her wet heat.

“I mean, I can just finish myself off and let you get on about your day if you’d rather.”

Her answer was the sound of his belt buckle, followed by the rasp of his zipper. He pulled the smooth bit of fabric aside, the wide head of his cock nudging against her.

Darcy pushed back, drawing him deep into her body with a long sigh. “Fuck, that’s good.”

He gripped her hips, thrusting into her again and again. One hand slipped under her, pushing past the fabric of her skirt and into her panties until he found the hard knot of her clit. He circled over it, picked up from where she’d left off before she’d stopped to wait for him.

“You’re a bad influence.” His voice was low and thick, almost a physical caress. She loved it when his voice did the thing.

“Do bad girls get punished?” She squeezed her eyes shut tight at the thought, her body clenching around him at the images in her head.

“Not right now they don’t.” He sounded almost sorry. “Someone would hear you.”

She let out a breathy sigh. He was right. But this was working out pretty well for her. The urgency that they were in his office, that someone could come looking for him at any second seemed to make everything that much more intense.

Jim’s touch became a little firmer, almost too hard as he danced over her clit. “Later, though…”

“Yes, sir.” She squeezed his cock as she said it, causing him to fall still just for a second.

“Darcy…” He sped up, fucking her harder and faster, his fingers matching tempo.

She couldn’t keep still, rocking back into each stroke, shifting against the clever pressure of his fingers. Her world narrowed in around her, everything seeming to come to a halt for one long moment.

She brought her fist up to her mouth, muffling her moan against her skin. Her fingernails bit into her palms as she fought to keep herself quiet.

He slowed as she clenched around him, but when her pussy stopped contracting with her release, he picked up his speed until he was fucking her just as hard as before. His hand returned to her hip, holding her tight so he could really pound into her.

She tightened her muscles, squeezing him tight again, in time to each thrust deep into her. It wasn’t long before he lost his rhythm and fell still behind her, his cock pulsing deep inside her with his own release.

He slipped away, pulling her skirt down into its proper place.

She straightened up and turned towards him, watching as he pulled his pants up. “So, congratulations.”

He smiled as he got his shirt tucked in properly before doing up his fly. “Thanks. You really are a bad influence.”

She nodded. “Probably not the worst influence in your life.” She stepped into him and braced her hand on his shoulder, rising up on her toes to give him a kiss.

He still had to lean down a little to close the distance between them, but he did. The kiss lingered on until Darcy settled back on her heels. “No, not even close.”

She grinned. “I’ll see you later.” She waited until he had his uniform securely back in place, then let herself out of his office.


End file.
